<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saved By The Bell by ErUhThrowaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871274">Saved By The Bell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErUhThrowaway/pseuds/ErUhThrowaway'>ErUhThrowaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, could be interpreted as a ship, either way is fine w me!, no beta we die like ponce, ooc a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErUhThrowaway/pseuds/ErUhThrowaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jfk takes gandhi’s diary and realizes he may have fucked up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JFK &amp; Gandhi (Clone High)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saved By The Bell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is a short lil idea i had based on a TikTok where a bully takes someone’s dairy and finds out they’ve been dealing with depression.</p><p>I think it’s interesting to tackle this, especially since Clone Gandhi is just simply baby and deserves better.</p><p>(( jfk might be ooc, sorry :( ))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jfk wrings his hands together as he approaches gandhi’s locker.</p><p>now that it was senior year and the two had (relatively) recovered from the “makeover drama” at junior prom, jfk made it a routine to stop by gandhi’s locker every morning. whether it was simply saying hello and closing his locker on him, taking random items for the day, or calling him stupid names that a fifth grader would come up with, jfk never failed to stop by and make it known his strange friendship with the kid.</p><p>he never meant any harm by it, of course, so he never considered it would come off as anything <i>but</i> a joke. it was all just a joke!</p><p>“hey, bald nerd!” jfk props an elbow against the lockers, grinning. gandhi turns from his open locker and looks at jfk.</p><p>“what do you want, jfk?” he grumbles.</p><p>jfk is slightly taken aback at first. typically, he’s greeted with a smile, and maybe some laughs if he used a stupid enough nickname. this was a very sudden change from how upbeat he usually was.</p><p>he tries to find a way to distract from the other’s attitude, and soon enough, his eyes land on a new book in the stack that gandhi is carrying.</p><p>quickly, he snatches the book and dangles it far above the other’s reach. gandhi gasps; jfk can see his face darkening in either embarrassment or anger. (maybe both.)</p><p>“give that back, kennedy! that’s my stuff!” he hisses. jfk snorts, dismissing the other with a wave.</p><p>“oh, sure! can’t, uh, be anything <i>that</i> interesting!“ he starts. he reads the cover of the book.</p><p>
  <i>journal.</i>
</p><p>ooh, this oughta be good.</p><p>“er, uh, whaddaya got here, little diary?”</p><p>jfk flashes a big smile, and despite gandhi’s desperate protests, flips to the most recent entry. the halls were just about empty - class was about to start. he had to hurry! this would be fun, a great, silly start to the day. or something.</p><p>he begins to read out loud.</p><p>
  <i>dear diary</i>
</p><p>“heheha! like a little girl!” jfk giggles for a moment, then continues after composing himself. </p><p>
  <i>I’ve been feeling really depressed recen...</i>
</p><p>oh.</p><p>
  <i>oh.</i>
</p><p>jfk understood now.</p><p>he quickly stops reading.</p><p>upset, he closes the diary and gives it back to gandhi, who looks to be on the brink of tears. oh, no, this wasn’t harmless at all. this wasn’t a joke at all.</p><p>“hey... bald nerd. what’s up?” jfk digs his hands into his pockets, unsure of what to do with them.</p><p>there’s a long silence between the two. the hall is completely empty now, leaving the two standing alone, gandhi’s open locker sitting between them.</p><p>jfk himself had dealt with a lot of sadness and mental health issues in high school - his best friend dying, rough breakups, social pressure... it was a lot to live up to. he knew other clones felt the burn of their great expectations too, but gandhi in particular was so happy that he never questioned whether he struggled with the same things.</p><p>gandhi was someone jfk could actually let loose and be his goofy self around, and it… was just a façade? no, no.</p><p>“i, uh, know that i always make jokes about you and tease you a lot, but, uh, i didn’t think it would hurt you. if it did, i’m, uh… sorry.”</p><p>gandhi doesn’t respond, pulling his stack of books closer to his body. seeing the other so quiet wasn’t something kennedy liked - not one bit.</p><p>“er, uh, you want to leave and go somewhere? it looks like, uh, your day is off to a bad start. i can drive if you want to go to my—-“</p><p>jfk is rudely interrupted by the warning bell. he lets out a breathy laugh, though the situation isn’t funny at all.</p><p>“saved by the, uh, bell, bald nerd.”</p><p>gandhi smiles a little at that. jfk can feel his whole body relax, seeing the little dude at least a little happy.</p><p>“come to me after, uh, school! we can play video games and talk about abe’s stupid face.” he giggles. he’s pleased to head gandhi laugh with him.</p><p>“thanks, dude. you’re a real one.” gandhi gives jfk a hi-five.</p><p>the two part ways to their respective classes.</p><p>despite still being concerned, jfk is happy to know that gandhi might tell him a little bit after today. he’s a real good kid who deserves to be happy, and jfk would make sure he knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>